PotC Wiki:Featured article nominations
The featured articles of this wiki represent the best we have to offer. The criteria for a featured article are as follows: ---- An article must… #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style, Layout Guide, and all other policies. #…not be the object of any ongoing edit wars. #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #…have no more than 3 redlinks. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…not have been previously featured on the Main Page. Otherwise, it can only be restored to featured status. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See PotC Wiki:Sourcing for more information. #…have all quotes and images sourced. #…provide at least one quote on the article; a leading quote at the beginning is required. Only one quote would be allowed at the beginning of each section at max, although quotes may be placed in the middle of the article. #…include a "personality and traits" section on all character articles. #…include a reasonable number of images of good quality if said images are available. #…counting the introduction and "Behind the scenes" material, be at least 1000 words long (not including captions, quotes, or headers, etc). #…have at least three supports and no objections. #…be approved by the Brethren Court. Nominations Captain Jack Sparrow Support # Jack5555 15:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) # R2-D2 (user) 13:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #El Chupacabra 12:43, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Comments :::::I've mominated this article because I reckon it's pretty decent, and also because Jack Sparrow is the main character in the Pirates of the Caribbean universe, so it makes sense that his article is one of our best. If this fails to become a featured article, could someone please make a list of what work needs to be done? ~ Hermione's Gone Asian 05:46, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::The article clearly does not fill in the FA criteria given above. The importance of an article's subject to the storyline does not matter here. El Chupacabra 12:43, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Blackbeard Support #--Uskok 15:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #--Midhav 16:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #--El Chupacabra 13:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) # 18:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) #--CJSFan 03:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) # 16:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #R2-D2 (user) 13:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #--Kakoolookiyam 12:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Comments No one disagrees? Then we have our new featured article.--Uskok 06:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *Is it already too late to vote for the nominated articles??? --Kakoolookiyam 12:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) **I'm sorry, but yes. Blackbeard has been a featured article since 2010. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Oppose 1. Elite Predator 227 April 22, 2011 Kraken Support 1.Elite Predator 227 2.R2-D2 (user) 13:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose *Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Comments I think that this article should be a featured article since it's good and well written. Plus it makes sense and you can actually imagine the details of the Kraken's appearance in the film, and it doesn't make you bored reading it.Lily23 18:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You're right-R2-D2 (user) 13:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Theodore Groves Support *-- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *ARC Trooper Tal 12:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *FlamingShipwreck 23:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Omaha 3945 09:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Greef the Kelpbrain 10:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments I believe Groves is one character who deserves a spot to be recognized. He's one secondary/background character whose more stronger than many other British characters...especially with knowing more characters than just Jack(he's known Barbossa and Gibbs). Plus he's a British officer, and we don't have many Britishmen as featured articles, so why not pick Groves? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with CJSFan. Not many British Royal Navy characters have been featured. Groves is one of six returning characters in On Stranger Tides. And it is undeniable that, despite being a supporting character, Groves has come to be one of the most liked characters. ARC Trooper Tal 12:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::The article is well written, but we should add more references in it. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 14:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Added all references I could(not entirely sure how I had to do it in this case, but I've done it). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) As there have been no objections as well as approval of all available members of the POTC Wiki Brethren, I say this vote is complete. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hernán Cortés Support * -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 22:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) * -- Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) * -- Captain Teague (talk) 07:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) * -- JoshuaCoalskull [[User Talk:JoshuaCoalskull|'Message Wall']] 02:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments I believe Cortés had the potential to be a featured article. He was mentioned in the first film, his treasure is without doubt legendary, and also (in the expanded universe at least) had a part in one of Jack's first adventures. If chosen, he would become the second historical figure and the first conquistador to be chosen as a FA. OK, and another reason worth mentioning, Cortés may be the best featured article to use next month...with it being the 10th anniversary of CotBP and all. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 22:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Nobody disagrees, so I guess it's a go. I believe we have our new FA...at least when we update the Main Page and stuff. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 17:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Maccus Support #--TheGoatPresident 18:35, April 04, 2018 Oppose Comments I believe that the page follows all of the criteria listed above, and I believe he is a character who deserves recognition. I wrote much of the article, mainly the biography, and I think that it looks okay. I don't know if anyone will support this but I personally think he could be a good featured article. TheGoatPresident(Talk) 18:35, April 04, 2018